Dyna's Last Show 2017 :(
Adults/Staff *Ms. Adler - The Cool Theatre Director Who Also Teaches Two Of My Classes And Will Hopefully Not Get Double Pneumonia This Spring Like She Did The Last One *Jilli - Hip Pretty Mid-20s Choreographer Who Always Speaks In Deadpan And Told Me, Twice, That I Had The Potential To Be A Triple Threat; I Will Probably Miss Her Dearly *Deb/Ms. Urrutia - Vocal Director And Our Director's Former Student And Current BFF With A Deeply Annoying Teaching Style And A Ton Of Nepotism To Her Name; I Will Not Miss Her Dearly *Mr. Crouch - Young Pure Angel Of A Choir Teacher Who Conducted This Show And Lectures At My Shitty Chorus Class For Stupid Shit Like Talking All The Time *Ms. Schuster - Ridiculously Hard-Working And Effective Costumes Lady Who Nevertheless Causes A Lot Of Stress And Made The Entire Costumes Team Last Year Quit But She Doesn't Seem To Hate Me *Mr. Frey - Technical Director And A Young Rectangular Mushy-Mouthed Man Who Only Wears Tracksuits And Really Fucking Hates Teenagers *Ms. Cap - Former Health Teacher And Golf Coach Who Now Manages The Theater We Perform In And Is Generally Pretty Deadpan Chill With A Lot of Medical Experience *Ms. Giammalvo - That Lady Who Exists In Every School Setting Whose Daughter Is Involved So She Steps Up As Parent Coordinator And Organizes Everything; This Dept Had One Before And Will Have Another Soon But For Now She's Pretty Chill *Roger Riggle - Professional Makeup Man Who Designed All The Really Expensive Makeup In This Show Cast Roles *Hayley - The Theatre Director's Daughter Who Does Improv With Me And Is Generally Chill But Suffered During This Show *Romeil - A Very Good Actor And Dancer Who Sings In A Really Extra Way A Lot Of The Time And Who Also Suffered During This Show *Efe - A Pretty Cool Nigerian Girl Who Hangs Out With The Above Two And Had To Cut Her Hair Like 5 Inches Short For This Show *Michael B. - Extremely Chill Large Man With A Really Low Singing Voice Who Naturally Got Like A Tenor Lead But Who Did Not Suffer Because He Is So Chill *Alex T. - Also Known As Grayson, The Dance Son Of God We All Bask In Who Frequently Calls People "Snacks" *Anna - Loud Girl Who Seemed To Suffer During This Show? But I Didn't Interact With Her That Much *Lucy - A Quiet Shady Dance Sophomore Who Seems Extremely Competent Most Of The Time *Sydney L. - A Jewish Freshman Who Is Going To Go Extremely Far In The Arts Because Of Her Insanely Coordinated Voice; She Is The Future *Melissa - A Choir Kid Who Has Me On Snapchat And I Think Pretty Much Only Knows Me For When I Composed A Brief Rap Remix Of Deck The Halls *Lindsay - Future YouTube Star Who Was In My Speech Class And Is Still Pretty Chill *Taylor 10 - Small Gymnast Who Is Loud And Weird Sometimes And Whose Personal Life Seems Difficult But I Hope She's OK *Cecilia - Extremely Fine Arts Person Who Hangs With Michael B. All The Time *Kareem - A Skinny High-Voiced Guy Who Is Good At Stuff But Suffered A Lot During This Show *Maggie - A Hockey Player And Sophomore Who Has Her Life Completely Fucking Figured Out And Who I Feel Like Sort Of Dislikes Me *John - A Guy Who Is Seriously Trying To Start A Rap Career Which Alex T. And Friends Constantly Hound Him About *Taylor 12 - Extremely Good Actress Who Somehow Manages To Go All Out Despite Like Hating Her Role And This Show; Also Friends With Alex *Maddy - A Super-Well-Dressed-All-The-Time Piano Player And Extremely Smart Person Who Is Constantly A Nervous Wreck And Worries Her Life Is Falling Apart, Which Is Relatable Even If She's Accomplished So Much More Than Me *Ade - Generally Quiet Senior Who Only Was In This Show And Hangs Out With John The Rapper *Michael O. - Weird Meme Man Who Always Tells Racist Jokes Despite Being Black And Who I Have Somehow Made Incredibly Good Friends With Over The Course Of This Year *Faith - A Smart and Popular Volleyball Player Who Has Accomplished A Lot And Who Got A Substantial Role Even Though This Was Only Her Third Show I Think? But She Did Really Well *Carolyn - Girl In My Theatre Class And Future Nurse Whose Insecurities I Know More About Than Anyone Else's But I Honestly Think She's Doing Gr9 In Life *Sam - The Other Jewish Freshman Who Is Also The Future *PJ - Choir Kid And Short Person Who I Used To Hate But Is Genuinely Pretty Chill Now And Thinks I Am A Good Singer, I Think, Which Makes Me Happy *James - Probably About To Be Voted "Most Likely To Fall Asleep In Class" I Guess Ensemble People *Bash - A Chill Exchange Student *Destiny - A Purportedly Loud Sophomore But Who Genuinely Didn't Seem Terrible She Was Pretty Nice *Ananya - A Small Freshman Whose Name Always Gets Confused With Another Girl's And Who Had Like A Lot Of The Same Roles As Me *Luke D. - A Long-Haired Greasy-Ish Quiet Junior With An Impossible Last Name Who Shared A Lot Of My Ensemble Roles Too And So I Think We Kind Of Kindled A Brief Friendship *Adanya - Extremely Performer-y Girl Who Is A Frickin' Tenor In My Choir Class And Who Is Kinda Weird But Generally Inspires Me To Work Harder In Arts Stuff Because She Cares So Much *Laura - Decent Freshman I Guess *Jordan - A Guy I've Known Since Middle School Who Once Won A Spelling Bee And Now Devotes All His Time To Shredding on The Guitar *Faateh - Cool Mildly-Meme Guy Who Hailed From Tech And Who I Hugged A Lot of Fucking TImes Over The Course Of This Show But He's A Very Nice Man So It's OK *Luke P. - Popular Boy Who Plays Some Sport I Think And Who Alex Calls "A Snake" And Whose Sister Was On Survivor Maryland Once *Zoe - Decent Freshman I Guess *Avery - Genuinely Cool Down-To-Earth Guy Who Used To Be a LAXBro But Quit Lacrosse And Was Sick With Fever For 2/3 Of Our Shows So We All Applauded When He Came Back *Tristan - Decent-Ish Freshman With Ugly Glasses And A Different Hair Color Every Few Weeks (For Most Of The Show It Was Green) And Who Sang Alto Despite His Voice Having Clearly rDropped *Nicole - 1/2 Of A Group Of Quiet Redhead Freshman Twins That I Still Can't Tell Apart Despite Seeing Every Day For A Few Months *Autumn - The Other Half *Sydney Z. - Decent Freshman With A Cool Last Name *Valerie - A Quiet Talented Singer Who Joined It's Academic But I Don't Think Has Answered Any Questions And Looks Completely Different In Theatre And In Everyday Life *Lani - An Often-Confused Freshman Who Reminds Me Of Me And Who Has A Really Cool Last Name And Who Always Says Hi To Me *Amanda - It's Academic Person Who Got Like 3 Sophomore Girls (Including Valerie) Into It's Academic And Who Is Really Genuine And Nice To Me But Who Also Hung Out With Awful People For The Entirety Of The Show *Haley - Pink-Haired Freshman Who Is Friends With Michael O. I Think? And Who Always Talked To Me During The Show, She Was Really Nice And Chipper *Alexa - My...Person-I-Gave-Gifts-To (It's A complicated Tradition) Who I Still Don't Recognize In-Show RIP *Matt - That Trope Of A Blond Guy A Year Or Two Younger Than Me Who Impresses Girls I Know In Some Shallow Way (In This Case, Oversinging An Ed Sheeran Song And Playing Sam Smith On Piano) That Keeps Appearing In My Life *Kyle - Total Dick Who Only Ever Talks About Military History And SJWs And Who Just Seems Like The Most Entitled Rat Bastard On The Face Of The Earth (And Was Close Friends With Amanda, So, Go Figure) *Cole - Decent Freshman Whose Voice Hadn't Changed *Daniel - No, Sorry, This Is The Most Entitled Rat Bastard on The Face Of The Earth (And Who Was Close Friends With Amanda) *Trey - Special-Needs Freshman With Huge Glasses Who Wasn't Generally That Bad He Just Acted Kinda Weird Sometimes But We're Sorta Neighbors So That Was Kinda Cool To Learn Tech *Ariel - Extremely Prodigious Stage Manager Who Is Graduating This Summer Despite Currently Being A Junior And Who, Needless To Say, Has Her Shit Very Together *Jane - Generally Anxious Dog-Loving Assistant Stage Manager Who I Would Like To Know Better But Who I Can't Always Tell Apart From Her Twin Sophia Which Makes Me Kinda Sad *Alex W. - My Bro And Lights Head *Dmyt - Sleazy Conservative STEMlord Who Talks About Shitty Pop Punk With Me And Who Is Seeing Green Day Right Now *Ethan - Sleazy STEMlord And Soccer Fan Who Always Told Me How Good I Was This Show Which Pumped Me Up *Alex C. - Surprise Brother Of A Girl I Was Friends With Who Graduated My Sophomore Year, And Also Lights STEMlord Who Has His Shit Together Generally *Ze'ev - A Guy Who Vaguely Looks Like MrE And Is Named Ze'ev *Will - Boy Who Always Fucking Talks To Kyle About Fucking History In My Theatre Class But Who Seems Chiller *Alan - A Mexican Senior With Extremely Long Hair/Beard Who Has A Lot Of Charisma, I Guess *Nick - Very Ghetto White Man Who Is Always Doing PDA Things With His Girlfriend In My Theatre Class, But Who Generally Has Been Nice To Me *Tiara - Really Good Speech Student Who I Remember From Last Year in WHAP As Being Full Of Anxiety Despite Not Having Anything Bad Going On *Angela - Chill Asian Who I Mostly Know For Being Asian And Being Worse Than Me At Calc A/B *Kate G. - Paint Head And Daughter Of The Parent Coordinator Who I Have Recently Developed A Slight Bond With Because We Play This Shitty Puzzle Game on iPhone At Lunch With Another Girl Whose Name I Don't Know *Maya - Dog-Loving Woke Chick With Her Shit Generally Together Who Makes Really Fucking Good Tweets I Cannot Recommend Anyone Higher *Kate J. - My Old BFF Nick's Sister Who Is Still Pretty Decent And Nice Even If She Doesn't Always Seem That Smart But She Knows Makeup Well *CJ - Guy Who Was Really Entertaining In My Sophomore Year AP Gov Class until He Dropped 3 Months In And I Haven't Seen Him Since *Noella Moon - A Girl With The Fucking Name Noella Moon How Does It Get Cooler Than That. Oh Wait It Does Get Cooler, She's Asian *Caroline - Extremely Gifted Proactive Sound Head, Percussion Virtuoso, Humorous Gay Woman, And Extremely Good At Academics Person All Rolled into One, And She's Going To MIT, So I Totally Feel Good About My Life Choices *Brian - Hopelessly Fumbling Tech Freshman (Much Like Myself) Who Laboriously But Successfully Mic'ed Me Like 3 Times. Good Job Brian *Raul - Long-Haired Sax Man And Meme/STEMLord Who Is Genuinely Nice To Me, And Who I Only Met Through Physics So I Guess That's A Good Reason Not To Regret Taking It *Stella - Hypercompetent Mic Person Whose Name Is Stella, which Is Cool, But I Don't Know Much About Her Otherwise *Griffin - Student Member Of The Board And Big Good Man, In General, Who All Of Alex T.'s Friends Are Trying To Get Into Fake Romantic Flings With *Sophia - Jane's Twin And Slightly Less Anxious Props Dude Who Also Loves Dogs *Beth - A Girl Whose Sister Did Sound When I Was A Freshman But Who I Haven't Really Met (And Probably Won't) *Nina - Apparently A Senior? I Think She's In My Calc Class. I Don't Know Her RIP *Gabby - V Quiet Girl Who I've Known Since Elementary School Who Sometimes Makes Fun Tweets *Elana - Who *Kate L. - Extremely Competent Makeup Head Who Alex And Friends Like To Joke With *Jenny - Dog Person And Very Tall Girl Who Did All My Fucking Makeup For Like A Week Straight, Props To Her, I Love Her, She Is Extremely Good At Her Job *Carly - Other Makeup Person Who Has Good Tweets And Who I Think Is Jewish? And Rich *Kayleigh - Who *Elise - I Think She's My Dad's Therapist's Daughter But I Have Never Spoken To Her *Chloe - Who *Abi - Run Crew Person For Costumes Who Fixed And Assisted In Anything I Fucked Up With My Costume, And Who Also Has Really Distinct Dyed Grey Hair. She Seems Like A Cool Dude *Grace - Who *Kailey - Girl Who Gave Me Some Really Good Chocolate And Cupcakes And Brownies As Part Of The Gift-Giving Thing, And Also A Pineapple, For Some Reason *Allison - This Girl Whose Brother Is in My Calc Class But Who I Always Thought Was Older Than Him. I Don't Know Either That Well *Caitlyn - Extremely Proactive Freshman Who Did Everything On Tech In The fall show But Who I Guess Dialed Back To Just Production And Program Stuff In The Spring Orchestra Pit *Ms. Hammer - Extremely Well-Paid Piano Woman Who Does All Our Shows And Who Always Seems Really Really Tired And Grumpy And Frustrated, And Who I Think Has Passively-Aggressively Judged My Dad Multiple Times *Diana - Asian...Musical Virtuoso? She Was On Cast In The Last Spring Show, And Prevented Me From Cutting Her In Line To Get Cake On Saturday *Bailey - Hypertalented Instrument Man Who Doesn't Really Have Social Skills Beyond Music Music Music But Who Is Tall *Delaney - Who *Andrea - V High-Voiced Girl In My Grade Who I Haven't Ever Talked To A Lot But Who Always Seemed Nice *Hanna - Who *Isabela - I Feel Like I Should Know This Chick But I Don't, Maybe If I Was A Band Kid I Did *Tyler - Very Funny Man Who Makes Side Comments In Every Class I've Ever Been In With Him, And Also Trumpet Star *Ben - REALLY Attractive Drummer Whose Dad Does All The Photos For The Shows And Who Retweets A Lot Of Social Justice Stuff Which Is Cool *Daniel - Guy Who Went To My Middle School I Think *Mack Lavin - Very Guitar Man With Long Hair Who Is Taking 6 Music Classes Out Of 7 When He's A Senior. Life Goals, I Guess Alumni?/People Who Came To See The Show *Miguel - Guy In My Improv Group Who Can Do A Split And Play Ukelele Really Well, And Probably Has His Life In Order *Thomas - Very Down-To-Earth Guy in My Improv Group Who Went To Middle School With Me, And Kinda Has A YouTube Channel, And Who Said I Was Really Really Good In The Show Which Made Me Happy *Alex Wood - Girl In My Improv Group Who Seems Super Chill *Matthew - Guy In My Improv Group Who Goes To The Same School As Alex, And Is Very Gay, And Excels At Playing Old Southern Women *Bethany - Constantly-Stressed Girl Who Is Working Instead Of Being At What Is Likely To Be My College, Who Most Of Her High School Friends Don't Like Anymore It Seems *Praharsh - Her Longstanding Boyfriend With Gigantic Hair And A Sound Engineering Job; Together They Got Me Fucking Flowers And Hugs, Which Is Crazy *Danni - My Mom *Daniela - My Other Mom *Meghana - Extremely Meme Girl Who Likes All The Same Memes As Me, But Also Emo Music So That's Not That Great. But She's Really Cool And Said I Was Great *Genevieve - Girl In My Stats Class Last Year With Really Short Hair And Large Hipster Glasses Whose Hair Has Gotten Shorter And Whose Glasses Have Gotten Larger, I Think Yeah that's it. This has been fun Category:Dyna's Shows